


Is it too slow?

by RRRfermecat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRfermecat/pseuds/RRRfermecat





	Is it too slow?

“对，他很强壮，Thor，他很壮。”

“哎呀，看来某些人知道点什么。” Erik冲Loki挤了挤眼睛。

“对啊，他帮我拎。。诶等会儿，”

“你说什么？!”Erik 和 Loki同时挑高了语调。 

“你还没和Thor上床？？” Erik 不可置信的说。作为Loki大学第一学期的前室友，Erik知道这家伙表面看起来冷冷的，但是喝完酒吐真言之后，整个就是一个中二病小妖精，而且还是欲求不满的那种。

“没。。。没有啊。说起来，我要不要主动啊。”Loki怨怨的说。

“开玩笑的吧你，” Erik从后面轻轻打了一下Loki的脑袋，“你怎么能主动！你们现在出去约会几次了？”

“加上明天，就是第五次了。”

“我的天哪。。。” Erik扶额。“你们都去哪儿了。你给他暗示了吗。哇Thor不会是不，咳咳，那啥吧！” 

“你能不能不要那么直接！”当然Loki知道，作为修人类学和历史的Erik，他说这种话完全是从逻辑和人类学的角度出发。。。“我想想，我们在一起之后，就是图书馆和看电影吧。哦我们还去荡了一次秋千。”

“荡秋千？？你们几岁啊！！” Erik听闻把手搭在Loki肩膀上摇了摇。他觉得自己白修了这么多人类学的课，居然搞不懂之前追Loki追的那么持之以恒的Thor到底是在搞什么飞机。“他到底喜不喜欢你啊！” 

 

“我很喜欢他！” Thor看着Charles认真的说道。餐桌对面的Charles把手堆成一个金字塔形，手肘放在桌子上，俨然一副认真严肃的心理咨询师的样子。“我想和他上床。”

“你们还没上床？？你认真的吗！” 

“对啊，Loki看起来那么冷，有点性冷淡你知道吧。我感觉他不喜欢。我不想吓到他你知道吗。”

Charles觉得Thor说的有点道理。

“哦你看，我想让自己看起来绅士一点。所以有一次Loki晚饭吃的很慢，结果我们只能看晚上10点的电影了。看完之后就没地铁了。Loki还很担心的问是不是要在外面住了。我想那种趁人之危的人吗！立马叫了辆出租车，把Loki安安全全送到了他们宿舍！” Thor语速极快的一串说了出来，然后一脸得意等夸奖的样子。

Charles听完，很想知道自己室友到底有没有恋爱情商。多半，大概，也许以及肯定，是没有的。

“索尔，根据数据统计，我们这个年龄的人，百分之七十九的情侣在第三次约会就发生了性关系。” Charles语重心长。

“哦。。那。。太慢了？”

Charles不语。

“是不是太慢了。可能是太慢了。” Thor自己嘟囔道。

 

Loki这边，Erik听了一遍同样的故事之后，思索了数分钟，得出了一个，按他的话说，“完全符合人类学逻辑”的结论：

Thor不举。

“你看，他急着送你回家，肯定是不想暴露自己不行的事实！而且去电影院，黑灯瞎火的，你也不知道他是，亦或是，不是，支起了帐篷。”

听着Erik一本正经的说着这些事情，Loki不知道自己有这么个朋友究竟是好还是不好。

 

第二天早上，Loki醒来，觉得昨天Erik说的不是没有道理。“哎小可怜，让我来主动一点告诉你，本王可以原谅你。”

Loki - 今天也一样中二 - 觉得掌握了主动权很开心 - Laufeyson。

 

这天下课，Loki和Erik出门就看到了等在门口，拿着一袋子不同口味布丁的Thor。Erik和Thor打了个招呼，然后就看到Loki在自己耳边低语“等着我的好消息”，然后走到了Thor身边，在附近还有很多同学往外走的情况下踮起脚轻轻亲了一下Thor的脸颊。

Erik发誓，隔着几步远，都能看到Thor整个人都有一秒钟的震惊。

“这下要被发现了”，Erik替Thor补上了他觉得Thor脑内的想法。

 

说回来，Loki和Thor的约会确实十分的单纯。

Thor陪Loki回家，把带给Loki的布丁放进冰箱。然后两个人就出去吃了顿饭，之后去公园散步。

晚饭也不是烛光晚餐。就是一顿，很正常的，三文鱼意面和鸭胸肉配莴笋。哦这些都是Loki吃的，Thor为了保持身材只吃了一份鸡胸肉沙拉。

 

“天快黑了，我送你回去吧？” Thor看了看手表，说。

“明天是周六，不急。” Loki犹豫了一下，然后伸手拉住了Thor的衣领。Thor今天穿了一件厚厚软软的套头衫，Loki刚好可以很方便的扯住领口两边的绳子。

“Loki？”

“让我看看，你是不是真的不行。” Loki靠近Thor的脸，翘起两边嘴角笑着说。

“Loki。” Thor压低了声音。

Thor这边紧张着，Loki却想的是这么好听的低音，如果能在ooxx的时候，听到他这样低囔自己的名字，必然美妙。

“你喝酒了吗Loki？我们吃饭的时候不是没喝酒吗？” Thor关心的问，却惹来Loki的不满。

“我没喝酒！我，Loki，需要靠喝酒来壮胆吗？不需要！” 本来Loki还有点不太敢，被Thor一说，反而挑起了自己好胜欲，偏要告诉Thor，如果他不主动，那自己主动！

Loki - 中二的没救了 - Laufeyson。

于是Loki跳过了之前只是想要亲亲Thor，摸摸他脸的想法，索性学着电视里的样子，把手伸进了Thor的套头衫。

Thor这件衣服底下什么都没穿。感受到Loki略有些发凉的细长的手指的触碰，Thor本能反应的哼了一声。

Loki看到没有反抗，更是要把手慢慢往上摸。

 

Thor一只手把衣服里还要往上摸的Loki的手抓了出来，另一只手抓住Loki攥着自己衣领绳子上的那只手，把Loki的一双手固定在面前，低声说：“别闹。看到那棵树了吗？再闹我就要忍不住把你按在上面上了。” 

Thor不是开玩笑的，憋了这么久，在公园这黑灯瞎火的角落被Loki冷不丁的调拨了一下，Thor觉得自己的欲火一下子就被点燃了，火苗还燃的很高。

 

Loki浑然不觉，还想着是Thor不想让自己发现他的“小缺陷”，于是恶趣味的笑了笑，说“哎呀，不用吓唬我。我知道的，没关系嘛。” 两只手被控制住了，Loki便微倾前身，把下巴挨在Thor的胸前，抬头看着Thor，眨眨眼说。

 

“这可是你说的。” 

 

Loki还没明白这话什么意思，就看Thor低头吻上了自己的嘴唇。

“唔！”

Loki感觉自己的手被放在了自己身后，被Thor换用一只手握着，然后Thor另一只手扣在自己的后脑，使自己更加贴近Thor。Loki鼻腔里是洗衣粉和柔顺剂的香味混着一点古龙水的味道。嘴巴轻轻张开了一点，允许Thor的舌头进来。紧接着就后悔了。Thor的吻技很好，Thor的嘴唇覆在自己嘴唇上，舌头灵活的追逐着自己的。Loki感觉到这是一个霸道且有占有性的吻。Loki感觉自己的氧气快要被全部吸走了，Thor才离开了自己的唇。

“吻技不错嘛，看来恋爱经验很丰富吧？” Loki有点酸酸的说。

“是有怎样，你现在是我的了。” Thor低声说，一只手拉开了Loki的外套，开始解他黑衬衫的扣子。

“喂！Thor！别在这里！” Loki慌张的说，奈何手被Thor握着腕子固定在身后，挣扎不开。他一点也不想要在公园里被脱掉上衣，压在树上做。首先不干净，其次羞耻。

 

“之前是谁摸我来着？” Thor嘲弄语气轻笑。

“我，我。。我没有。我那是看你冷不冷！” Loki虚心的为自己找理由。对，他之前确实是想看Thor在这里被自己挑逗会不会更加羞耻，结果搬石头砸了自己的脚。

“行，不在这里。那你看，你自己挑起来的事情，自己解决。” Thor低头示意了一下。

Loki刚才被吻得大脑一片空白，完全不记得有没有感觉Thor的分身顶到自己，只得在不服输的脱口而出“没问题”的同时祈祷Erik做了个靠谱的推测。

 

Loki缓缓跪下。

Thor拉开了自己裤子的拉链，Loki几乎被弹出来的庞然大物打到脸。

“你为什么要把内裤和外裤一起脱下来啊？？？” 

“嘘，不要说话。” 

Loki内心翻了个白眼，同时暗暗在心里骂Erik这个不知道人类学都学到哪里去了的家伙，推测的完全和事实大相径庭！还不举？可去你的吧！

说实话，Loki从来，从来没有为人口交过。并且他也不知道what got on him他要给Thor做，可能是眼前这个人的执着打动了他？也可能是颜值和身材？也可能使傻乎乎的性格？Loki一边张嘴一边想，让自己不要想他闻到的味道。

 

“哦，” 

Loki满意的听到了Thor在自己嘴唇触碰到他前端时候的一声呻吟。接着他继续往前，慢慢含住Thor的伞头，然后再往前。。。

Loki能听到Thor努力压制的抽气声，并且更感受到他的分身几乎在嘴里涨的更大，以至于Loki吞进了一半多就觉得要被填满了。Loki开始用自己的柔软的小舌在Thor的分身上打转。

突然，Loki觉得自己的头发被抓住，然后口里的分身退出去一段之后猛地插了进来，直顶自己的喉咙。Loki的喉咙和口腔本能的收缩，想要隔绝异物的进入，却反而引来Thor一声呻吟，以及

“哦好爽！Loki，放松！”

 

“我，我放松不了啊！”完全没有经历过这种事情的Loki只能被迫被Thor抓着头发在自己口腔里进出，心里的回答也完全说不出来。Loki的手在身旁胡乱挥动，想要抓住什么来保持平衡，而不是随着Thor的挺动让他进入的更深，完全失去控制。Thor看出了Loki的企图。他们身边是之前坐着看日落的长椅。Thor在Loki的手能握到长椅的椅背之前就空出一只没有扣住Loki脑袋的手，把Loki的两只手腕捉住固定在他头顶。这下，Loki的下身跪在软软的草坪上，本身就不太稳。上半身又失去了手保持平衡，随着Thor抽出和插入的动作轻微摆动。

Thor每一次都是很快撤出到只留龟头还在Loki的口腔里，然后在快速的顶到喉咙的软肉。Loki的口腔和喉咙热烫舒适，Thor忍不住的不停用力抽送。Loki口腔被Thor粗壮的性器的摩擦磨破皮了，但是口腔里的软肉被刺激的又很舒服，于是陷入了被痛苦和欢愉双重包围的海洋。嘴巴被巨物填满，Loki只能发出几声不清的呻吟。

 

终于，·Thor轻微的抖了一下，然后狠狠地深入了一次之后抽了出来，大口喘着气，分身前端白色的粘稠物射在了Loki的黑衬衫上，Loki的外套也沾了不少，脸上也因为来不及，被喷上了一些。

 

安。静。

 

Loki深呼吸了好几下。Thor赶紧从包里拿出了自己的运动水壶和纸巾，倒了一点水到纸上，然后拉起还没缓过来的Loki，给人擦了擦脸，轻轻地说“对不起。”

 

Loki现在脑子里有点混乱。

公园，黑夜，草地。

第一次。

痛，爽。

混蛋Thor。深藏不露。

以及，

“Thor？？！你。。！我的衣服！”

Thor赶紧又湿润了一张纸巾给Loki递了过去，Loki使劲擦了擦，但是绒外套和黑衬衣上怎么蹭都还是又很明显的痕迹。

“对不起。。。实在是，太舒服了，没控制住。” 

Thor-真-不会说话-Odinson。

 

Loki闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。“Thor。。。”

Thor吓得不行，生怕Loki要和他分手（虽然他们都还没正式在一起只是约会），赶紧打断Loki，恢复了忠犬样说“我错了宝贝！！我，我换上我训练的衣服，你穿我这件外套好不好！” 

然后又抱着Loki吻了吻他头发，温柔的说“我保证下次让你更爽好吗！这次真的是我没控制住。”

Loki内心已经原谅了他，还为能穿上Thor那件摸起来手感很好的外套有些高兴，但嘴上还是说“如果有下次的话！”

 

Thor看着Loki穿着自己的外套。因为Loki比自己矮，还要瘦，所以外套的袖子几乎盖过Loki手指的样子有点好笑。于是似乎是忘了自己还穿着那件运动穿着的薄套头衫就从背后抱住Loki说“你真可爱。”

 

然后不出意料的得到了Loki脸上两朵红晕和被Loki推开。


End file.
